This invention pertains to a Carpenter Hammer and in particular to a unique combination involving the claws and the shank.
U.S. Pat. No. 611,793 teaches a combination tool that includes a hammer and a tong or vise. The hammer has a rounded head that includes a pair of claws, one of which terminates in a flat, sharp end and the other claw is pointed and extends beyond the end of the first claw. The sharp end is adapted to be forced under the head of a nail, spike or any other object to be moved. The sharp end can be forced into wood or under any other objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,110,188 is another round headed hammer where a slot that defines the claw extends diagonally of the head opening at one side thereof to provide relatively short and long members. The long member hasd a borad end that provides a cutting edge, the shorter member terminates rearwardly of the plane of the cutting edge so as not to interfere with material being cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,876 teaches a magnetic nail holding member. The hammer has a conventional shank, but has provided in its top surface a longitudinal nail receiving channel extending the length of the shank and midway of the sides. At the inner end of the channel is a groove for the head of the nail and a rear wall adjacent the groove. A permanent magnet is placed perpendicularly to the channel and is generally cylindrical. Its top surface is flush with the channel and is placed in a non- magnetic socket that surrounds the magnet except for the top surface. The socket acts as a shield to prevent dissipation of magnetic flux.
U. S. Pat. No. 4,448, 230 is another nail holding hammer. In the upper face of the shank and slightly recessed back from its striking face is a projection integral with the hammer head. The projection has a central bore for receiving the head of a nail Aligned with and at the rear of the bore is a magnet for holding the nail. The projection also includes a pair of nail shank support lugs, located laterally and toward the striking face of the shank. Between the lugs and the bore is a machined slot which receives the nail head. The head is then pushed back into the bore until it seat and abuts against the magnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,115 is also an example of a nail retaining means in a hammer head. The shank includes a longitudinal recess that extends from the face toward the central region of the hammerhead. The recess is designed for various diameter nails. An angular shaped pocket is also provided in the shank and includes a rear abutment wall in a plane perpendicular to the plane of the recess. The pocket is sized to receive the head of the nail. Between the abutment wall and the recess is a cavity that has a complimentary shape and size for a magnetic insert. The depth of the cavity is about equal or slightly less than that of the magnetic insert such that when the magnet is placed in the cavity, it is coplanar or slightly below the recess. When the magnet deteriorates, it can be manually removed and replaced. Alternatively the magnet can be secured to a bore in the head with a fastener. While not explicit the face of the hammer head appears to be scored. Additionally the hammerhead can be easily rerofitted into esisting hammerhead designs.
The art illustrated above two problems extant in the industry, namely the need for a hammer with specially shaped claws that can extract nails in inaccesible or hard to position areas. The art also recognized that it would be useful in many instances to secure a nail in a hammerhead instead of holding it between the fingers in order to nail the same, especially in locations beyond the normal reach of the user. Despite the existence of these two separate but related advances in hammer design, it seemed never to have occurred to those skilled in the art to combine these separate and distinct features in one integral unit; moreover, despite the statement in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,115 that his magnet, unlike those of the prior art, is superior in retention of magnetic flux force, there is no explanation in the patent as to why this is so. In fact the claims define his magnet as a conventional natural magnet. Similarly there is no structure indicated that would make his hammerhead more easily retrofitted into existing hammerhead than any other of the cited patents.
It is therefore an object of this invention to design a carpenter hammer which combines the features of special claws and a magnetic device in the shank of a hammer.
It is still an object of this invention because of the combined features mentioned above is not only ergonomic but also economic as well.
It is also an object of this invention to utilize as a nail holding device a magnet that has far greater flux than any of the aforementioned patents.
The carpenter hammer of this invention is a drop forged tool steel device that includes a pair of claws, one of which is a shorter claw with a flat end and a longer pointed that allows bent nails to be easily removed especially in tight places. The striking face of the hammer is scored and beyond the region of the claws is a square configuration. The top of the hammer extending from the striking face contains a specially designed notch to seat a nail. A powerful magnet is embedded just below the notch to contain the nail while it is being driven into a desired object.